Software development may involve an end-to-end process of creating software programs for a system, embodying stages throughout a system's development life cycle. Software project management may involve planning and managing software projects, and may include involvement of end users, communication among customers/clients, users, and software developers; articulation of project goals; accurate estimation of resources; and/or specification of system requirements. Project management software may be used to help plan, organize, schedule, budget, communicate, make decisions, and/or the like.